Sam the Eagle (Muppets)
Sam the Eagle is a blue bald American eagle Muppet who is extremely patriotic. He frequently tries to inject culture into the Muppets' productions with little or no success. Appearances Sam remained active beyond The Muppet Show, appearing in every Muppet movie to date. In The Muppet Christmas Carol, Sam played the role of young Scrooge's teacher. In Muppet Treasure Island, he played the role of Samuel Arrow. On Muppets Tonight, he hosts a segment called "The Eagle's Nest". Sam is the only Muppet character that made a crossover appearance on The Animal Show as a special guest in the episode "Bald Eagle" where Jake the Polar Bear invited him to talk about eagles. Sam was disgusted on how eagles were in the wild and left. Later on in the show, after Armstrong the Chicken Hawk stormed off when he was scheduled to sing about eagles, Sam the Eagle returned, telling Stinky and Jake that he doesn't have enough money to get his car out of the parking garage. Jake says that they will take care of it if he sings a song. Sam the Eagle sings the song "I'm an Eagle" in front of some of the background animals. Armstrong comes in during the song stating that eagles have been upstaging him and Sam states that he will mention how good chicken hawks are in his song, which he does. Concerned about his thinning feathers -- he is a bald eagle, after all -- he recently started using Propecia. In The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, he portrayed a guard at Emerald City working for The Wizard. In June 2008, Sam appeared in the viral video "Stars & Stripes FOREVER!" with Animal, Beaker, Bobo the Bear, The Swedish Chef and Crazy Harry. Sam briefly appears in the December 2008 special A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa to deliver a public service announcement stating that reading other people's mail is a federal offense, discouraging Fozzie Bear and Gonzo from reading the letters that were addressed to Santa Claus. In Muppet Vision*3D, he creates an act called "A Salute to All Nations (But Mostly America)". In the 2011 film, The Muppets, Sam appears working as a news anchor, declaring "everything stinks" on "WGF News," a thinly-veiled parody of Fox News Channel. He also sings "Smells Like Teen Spirit" with Rowlf, Beaker and Link Hogthrob during The Muppet Telethon. He is also known for his catchphrase "It is the American Way," although he did have to change it slightly in The Muppet Christmas Carol to take into account the setting (the story taking place in Great Britain), when Gonzo/Charles Dickens, being forced to break character of the narrator, has to point out in his ear that the story took place in Britain, not America, after he made the mistake of using his usual catchphrase. Gallery Sam the Eagle.jpg ObscureMuppetMovie.jpg Muppets2011Trailer02-04.jpg 317-6.jpg Starwarspins-sam.jpg|Sam as Ben Kenobi Samlanyardpin.jpg Ptusam.jpg Brick sam.jpg Haunt pin chef.jpg MCC-Screengrabs-Sam-a.jpg Movie-MTI-Promo02.jpg Movie-MTI-Promo01.jpg Vinylmation-SamEagle.jpg Sam 9 inch.jpg Muppets3.jpg 401942 525718250821873 1491366835 n.jpg MuppetsVinylmation3.png Jean Pierre Napoleon.jpg Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 03.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 10.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 25.png TMM-MovieTheater.jpg Sam_Arrow_legs.jpg Captainsam.png Sam.png ma-07160_r3.jpg Muppets most wanted promo photo.jpg 640px-IMG 5912.jpg Mmwsam.jpg Disney store uk 2012 muppet shopper bag.jpg Sam the eagle funko pop.jpg Muppets most wanted junior novel.jpg MMW nail polish.jpg 115 panel.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Muppet Treasure Island characters Category:The Muppets characters Category:Eagles Category:Birds Category:Grumpy characters Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol Characters Category:Agents